Last chapter of Supernatural Takeover
by pinkkitty85
Summary: Last Part of Spn takeover.Fangirls takeover their favorite show.No slash,ch 2 now up!Cookies for reviews!


**Title**: Supernatural Takeover.

**Author**: Pinkkitty85

**Summary: **Fangirls take over their favorite show.

**Disclaimer: For some reason, this story was removed; I apologize for whatever reason it was removed. Anyways since I don't want anyone to miss the end I posted the last part.** Don't own Kripke does. Don't own the show 'Charmed', 'Absolutely Fabulous', the songs: Holiday' by Green Day, 'Dance floor anthem' By Good Charlotte,' Here we go again' by White snake, 'Dreams' by Van Halen and the theme song to 'Absolutely fabulous' 'this wheels on fire'. No offense To: My fellow Fangirls, who have stuck by me this far, the band 'Good Charlotte' Chad Michael Murry,Tom Welling, Milo Ventimiglia,or anyone else who has been offended by this story one time or another, because if you haven't been offended, then I haven't done my job.LOL. Remember total and utter crack. Hugs from the Winchesters for reviews. Thank you to everyone who has, read, reviewed ,or even bad-mouthed my little story. You guys rock, it's great to know someone cares. Enjoy!!

Ch 18 "This Fangirl shall explode…"

The indoor pool of the Pan pacific hotel was over-run by the hotel's current guests. Its pool house was over-sized, built just right for parties, and was currently rented out. It boasted not only a good-sized pool and hot tub, but mounted televisions, a fully stocked cocktail bar, a sound system and unlimited food service. The televisions played non-stop Supernatural, music videos, and two-monitors were even set to play 'House of wax' and 'Devour' on a loop, No one said these girls didn't know how to throw a bash.

"**-Say, hey!-" **

Along the many tables set up pool-side, sat Vix, Jared and Grey. Who were all waiting patiently, for news.

"I can't take this anymore-I'm going crazy!" Shouted Grey.

Vix rolled her eyes; Grey was a complainer all-right.

"Sit back down would ya? Look, Pink said she'd call the moment they were done." She replied.

"Yeah, babe, just sit back down and relax." Jared added, as he flipped his hair, apparently Fangirls weren't the only ones with super powers of persuasion.

Grey opened her mouth to reply, but was sidelined by the hair yet again, then lost all track of thought. Damn her hormones, damn 'em all to hell.

"**- Hear the sound of the falling rain  
coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame  
the ones who died without a name-" **

After a moment Vix laughed.

"We have to do this again, you know."

Grey looked at Vix and nodded.

"You didn't hear this from me, but a little birdie told me that the writers contracts are up soon and they may strike."

"Ooh, that sounds bad, but can you picture it……not just a takeover a takedown!!"Grey giggled.

Jared's eyes grew wide, "Dear lord have mercy on us all."

"**-Hear the dogs howling out of key  
to a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today-"**

Before Grey or Vix could reply, the doors burst open, letting in Pink, Jensen and Red. The entire room froze, in anticipation. Red stood there for a second, and then smiled.

"She loved it!"

The entire room cheered. Red beamed and stepped in.

"**-I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
this is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
on holiday-"**

Pink and Jensen followed. The place was even more frenzied than the 'Smallville' studios were, except this time; they were at least not breaking any –well not that many laws.

"I know I said that I'd call, but this was too exciting. Not only was she pleased with the episode, we already got the green light for it to air!"

"**-Hear the drum pounding out of time  
another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side-"**

That was all it took, if the crowd wasn't crazy before, they had another thing coming. Drinks were passed out the stereo was cranked, and they made use of their last night in town.

"And all the girls are going home!" Jensen added.

"**-Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)  
A gag, a plastic bag on a monument-"**

Jared now took his turn to cheer and shout. Prompting everyone to look his way.

"What? We were just kidding!" Jared replied, unable to contain his laughter.

"**-I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
this is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
on holiday-"**

"Yeah you know we love you girls." Jensen added.

The girls-who were use this by now-just shook their heads, and cranked up the stereo. By the time Pink and Jensen made their way through the crowd, Vix had already ordered their drinks, Grey had disappeared to the dessert table, and the song had already changed.

"**- ****She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
than he gave she's looking for-"**

"I love this song." Pink stated.

The smell of funnel cakes wafted through out the room, glow sticks had been handed out and the lightshow began. Grey arrived with assortment of snacks and passed them out.

"**- ****He knows she's movin' it  
Knows she's using it  
now he's losing it  
she don't care-"  
**

Pink couldn't help but sing along,until she caught the boys staring at her.

"What?I told you I loved it."she giggled.

"Hey,how 'bout a dance?"Jared offered.

"Really?You guys don't mind,do you?"She asked Grey and Jensen.

"Go ahead,I'm starving."replied Jensen.

"Yeah," began Grey, "I just found the cake,and I hate Good charlotte."

Jared rolled his eyes and stood up guestering for Pinks hand.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."she replied sticking her tongue out.

"**-****Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love-"**

Jared was a better dancer than Pink couldv'e guessed,as they danced right through the chorus.

"Wow,Jared,I wondered if Sandy McCoy taught you anything."

Jared looked down at her.

"Whoa,ix-nay on the Sandy-ay."He whispered.

"Oh sorry.You guys haven't figured that part out yet have you?"She asked.

Jared shrugged.

"It's don't ask,don't tell."

Pink laughed,"Like the in army?"

He laughed, "Yeah kinda."

"She dosen't ask,so you don't have to tell?"

Jared nodded,smirking.

"Pretty much,"he stopped and turned to the monitors, "I love this part!"

Pink turned around to see the scene in 'House of wax'where Paris Hilton bites the big,one.It was also her favorite part too.

"**- Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love-"  
**

They danced for a few more minutes, until Jensen cut-in.

"I have to say this turned out a lot better than I expected, you and your friends really did do a good job."

Pink smiled.

"I dare say, was that a complement?"

"Yeah, yeah." He shook his head and kissed her.

Pink smiled as the song ended, and the music died down. Then everyone paused as one of the televisions was turned up.

"What's going on?" Jensen whispered.

"Oh, it's the surprise," Pink replied, "We cut out the last scene, but afterwards we felt like the ending wasn't final enough, so Eric said we could add it in."

"But Dawn already saw the first version."

"Kripke said she probably couldn't remember it if she tried." Pink replied.

Jensen nodded and turned to the monitors, just as the impala roared across the screen. Inside the Winchesters at in silence.

"**-I don't know where I'm goin  
but I sure know where I've been  
hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday.  
An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time-"  
**

The road whizzed around them. The boys hadn't so much as spoken a word since the motel owner had to let Dean back into the room. Where he gave both the boys stern lectures about disturbing the peace, the dangers of drinking, and how they should never leave the room with being fully clothed. The last bit made both boys cringe, then they dressed, showered, and checked out of the motel room, without even looking at each other. Now here they were, they ate in silence, even listened to music in silence. Dean stared ahead and suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's soo funny?" his brother asked, slightly unnerved.

"I can't believe that ,that poor motel clerk had to let us both in after we were locked out naked."

Sam still wanted to be angry, but couldn't help but join his brother's laughter. He was actually happy Dean hadn't said much when the clerk took back the teddy and said he'd return it to it's rightful owners, something Sam couldn't help wonder about.

"**-Tho' I keep searching for an answer  
I never seem to find what I'm looking for.  
Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on  
'cos I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams.-"**

"I still can't believe the lecture he gave us, "make sure to never leave the room without being fully clothed "Jeez I bet he was happy when we left." Sam chuckled, the uneasy feeling they had been riding with passed.

"How did you carry me out, without waking me up?" Dean asked slowly.

Sam bit his lip and looked out the window.

"I guess I was a little out of it ."Dean mumbled when his brother didn't reply

Sam turned around, "A little, Dean a wild cougar coulda raped you and you wouldn't have budged."

For the first time that morning the boys looked at each other, and both couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah I guess, "Dean started, "So were even right?"

Sam smiled they couldn't stay mad at each other for long.

"Jerk." he replied.

Dean beamed and gunned the engine.

"Bitch."

Dean knew that Sam would go back to trying to get him out the deal in morning. And Dean knew that he would go back to pretending that he didn't know what Sam was doing, but for the moment at least each brother was a peace with each other and the road of ahead them, and would worry about everything thing else in the morning.

"**-Here I go again on my own  
goin' down the only road I've ever known.  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone.  
An' I've made up my mind; I ain't wasting no more time.-"**

Jared applauded as he sat back down at the table.Then the music started back up again as the opening credits rolled. Grey smiled sweetly from across the table.

"**-World turns black and white  
Pictures in an empty room  
Your love starts fallin' down  
Better change your tune-"  
**

"How was the dance?" She asked, taking a drink.

"Fun. What happened to Vix?"

Grey rolled her eyes then pointed to the pool area.

"She's currently entertaining some very cute bell-boys poolside."

"**-Yeah, you reach for the golden ring  
Reach for the sky  
Baby, just spread your wings-"**

Jared chuckled,"Oh…cuter than me?"

"What? No they're in a completely different league. Anyways guess what I found at the dessert table?"

"Humm what?" he asked playfully.

Grey smiled and leaned across the table. She whispered in to his ear, and his eyes grew wide, either he liked what she had to say, or Vix was streaking again.

"So what do you think?" She asked, after pulling away.

Jared nodded and studied his food, then started humming along with Van Halen.

"**- We'll get higher and higher  
Straight up we'll climb  
we'll get higher and higher  
Leave it all behind-" **

"Well," he began," Did you know that Jensen's getting the couch from Eric's office, this weekend?"

"Humm really?Cool."she replied.

"Yeah,so I was wondering…"he trailed off.

Grey smiled.

"About the twister mat?" She waited as he nodded shyly, "I already packed it, and it's in my room."

"Sweet."

"Meet you there?"

"**- Run, run, run away  
Like a train runnin' off the track  
Got the truth bein' left behind  
Falls between the cracks  
Standin' on broken dreams  
Never losin' sight, ah  
Well just spread your wings-"**

Jensen and Pink watched as they both about ran out the exit. They looked back at each other and shrugged. Across the room, from the dessert table Vix yelled out.

"What happened to all the whipped cream?" once a gutter girl always a gutter girl.

"Well I guess they're doing well, what about us?" Jensen asked slowly.

Pink let her smiled fall, then looked down letting a single tear escape. The whole room paused and to cry with her, because when one fangirl is upset they all have ta have a sista's back.

"**- ****So baby dry your eyes  
Save all the tears you've cried  
Oh, that's what dreams are made of  
'Cause we belong in a world that must be strong  
Oh, that's what dreams are made of-"**

"Don't worry it's going to be fine." Jensen replied hugging the young girl.

"Even though I'm leaving in the morning?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I guess we'll always have Paris-or In our case Vancouver. "she chuckled.

"Yeah, that and Eric's couch." he smirked.

"And the two room suite I have upstairs."

Jensen raised his eyebrows," Does it have a couch?"

Pink couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, and this crazy thing called a bed."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?"

"**-And in the end on dreams we will depend  
'Cause that's what love is made of ****you-"**

They walked past Jasmine, Harmony and Ammi as they made their way to the exit.

"Well will you look at that? First Jared and Grey sneak out, Blue 'disappears' then Michael and Red leave. What about us?" Jasmine pouted.

Ammi shrugged, "They're the ones who always get the guys, Were the ones who stay behind and pout."

Harmony folded her arms

"But why?"

"Because Pink wrote it."Ammi replied indifferent.

They all nodded, "oh."

Ammi continued, "That and Grey's a huge suck-up." They all nodded once more as Zenny came running up.

"Hey guys," she stopped and tried to catch her breath, "I just ran into the guys from 'Reaper' in the hallway."

"Yeah,so?"

Zenny rolled her eyes, "Yeah well there are two of them, I kinda need a wingman."

"Cool, I'll do it!" Harmony volunteered.

"Great, see you guys in the morning," Zenny called ,then turned to Harm,"Oh I get dibs on Brett Harrison." she finished

Jas shook her head then turned back to Ammi, "Well, ain't that a mother-"she stopped as one of the televisions flashed breaking news.

They both watched silently as a very familiar face came across the screen, anchoring the evening news.

- "This CCM,or Chad Michael Murry for those of you who don't know me…Ha!Like anyone wouldn't know me. Chad Michael Murry-"

"What the-"

"Shuush..I wanna hear this."Ammi replied.

She absently picked up the remote and turned the set up.

-"You may be wondering why I'm a news anchor-"

"Well…yeah?"Jasmine mumbled.

-"Well I'll tell you," he turned to face another camera, straightened his tie then continued, "You see I'm a bit of what you would call a media'Ho'-"He did obnoxious air quotes at the 'ho' part.

"We knew that." Ammi scoffed. As her friend rolled her eyes. It should've seemed stranger to them that CCM(Chad Michael Murry)was hosting the evening news, but hell they had just seen Jensen and Jared run off with Fangirls,willingly,so nothing could shock them at that point.

-"And that's how I got the larger part in 'House of wax'. Anybody can sleep with Paris Hilton,anybody.But it takes a special guy to not only sleep with her-because I totally did-but also the casting director.Gee,he was bossy," he stopped as someone yelled something into his ear piece, "Oh,oh yes the news. We more details on the whereabouts of the missing actor Tom Welling-we can talk about me, Chad Michael Murry,later-It seems that Tom is missing yet again, as we reported earlier-that crazy Tom, he's bound to turn up sooner or later-And let me tell you if I wasn't busy filing my show' One tree hill'-that will premiere in January- I would out there looking myself, me Chad Michael Murry.Oh yes, more breaking news," he paused and switched cameras one more, "It seems that Tom was last seen with a young woman who reportedly wore nothing but the color Blue. Strange I though that only myself-Chad Michael Murry-looked good in the color Blue.Oh and it seems that this 'Blue' girl is something called a 'Fangirl'-"

"Crap."the young girls stated in uniosn.As the anchor continued.

-"I have just been handed some useful information. It seems that a 'Fangirl'is a term used to described a certain type of girl obsessed with a television show, or a certain aspect or character of said television show-Wow didn't know that, big thanks to for the definition," he stopped as more papers were handed his way, "Apparently it says that these 'Fangirls'are surrounded by some very involved mythology. Some are thought to posses something called 'super powers of persuasion' ,cat-like reflexes, and can leap tall buildings in a single bound-Oh wait my mistake, that's me, Chad Michael Murry.,"he stopped and laughed at his little joke, "But all-in all these ladies sound pretty interesting, I'd sure like to meet one-"

"I'm on it."Ammi stated as she turned around.

"What?"

Ammi shrugged, "He said he wanted to meet a Fangirl.So, I call dibs.Now if you excuse me I'm gunna go get a piece of CCM."she replied as she grabbed her purse and headed for the exit.

Jasmine just stood there gaping as Vix walked up.

"Where's she going.?"

Jasmine closed her mouth and folded her arms.

"To get a piece of Chad Michael Murry."

"Oh,"Vix nodded as she looked towards the bar, "Hey is that who I think that is?"

"What are we supposed to do now?" Jasmine mumbled.

"Oh my gosh, do you know who that is?"

"What? what are you talking about?" Jasmine about cried out.

In lieu of an answer Vix turned her friend towards the bar, where Milo Ventimiglia currently sat.Ok there was no way this night could get any stranger.

"Dibs."Jamine called out arrgantly.

Vix stared at her friend,she knew better than to question Fangirl code,it was rule that if a Fangirl called dibs first she automatically claimed all rights to said thing.

"What she just call dibs on?"asked one of the twins, mackenzie as she strolled up,coved head-to-toe in body glitter.

"Oh,just Milo Ventimiglia."Vix chuckled.

"Don't wait up girls."Jasmine called as strolled twards the bar.

"Really?Where?"asked Mackenzie.

"Over there at the bar,"Vix replied as pointed in the direction Jas was currently heading, "Hey is that?"

"Holy crap!It's Drew Fuller!"Mackenzie called,fangirls loved 'Charmed'almost as much as they loved Supernatural,almost.

"Dibs."

Mackenzie turned to her friend,just as Vix flipped her hair,pushed up her boobs and arched her back.

"Don't expect me back in the room tonight."Vix called over her shoulder.

Mackenzie mentally smacked herself for not calling dibs sooner.Then looked around the room,and sighed.Well she wasn't getting lucky tonight,but at least she wasn't going home empty handed.There were still plently of bus-boys,and bell-hops around,and it wasn't like she hadn't had fun these last couple of weeks.Her and all her friends actully did and succeeded,they got do what they had wanted all along:Write, produce and film an episode of their favorite show.That and a couple of other interesting things along the way,yes they had truly taken over Supernatural,and they knew that nothing from now on would ever be the same.She shook her head then turned towards the televison set,where a marathon of "absoutely fablous'had come on.watching Edina fight with Saffron,she soon realized that some things would never change,Vix and Ammi would always flash un-suspecting guys,Pink and Grey would always be caught when they did something sneaky-or slutty-,and everyone one of them would stay friends.After all the Fangirl code stated sister-hood was their number one task,even if it killed them.

"**-This Wheels on fire,  
rolling down the road.  
Best notify my next of kin,  
this wheel shall explode.-"**

**  
**


End file.
